


Overheard

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Embarrassed Sherlock, First Kiss, Interfering Mrs Hudson, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking Mrs Hudson, Mention of Masterbation, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sex Talk, You Decide, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Set post series three, before the baby is born. John is living with Mary and goes to visit Sherlock at Baker Street. On his way in he is waylaid by Mrs Hudson.
{She sighs "Oh John please. I heard the two of you up there, squeaking bedsprings, the headboard banging against the wall."
John's eyes widen and he stares up at the ceiling.}





	Overheard

John opens the front door at Baker Street with his old key. He was passing (well, three tube stops away) and decided to check how Sherlock is doing. As he begins to climb the stairs Mrs Hudson appears from her flat. 

"Hello Dear. I'm glad I caught you actually. I was hoping to have a word."

He comes back down so as not to tower over her. 

"Oh, is there a problem?"

"You know I was always very keen for you and Sherlock to get together."

"Mrs Hudson.." He says in a exasperated tone. He thought getting married would have put a stop to this speculation. Sherlock made it clear right from the start that he isn't interested, so John doesn't want to even think about it.

"But you are a married man now."She continues.

"Yes, I am. Did you have a point?" John asks trying to remain polite.

"It's really not appropriate John. I can't condone cheating. You know I would be happy for you if you got together, but you need to end things with Mary first."

John is completely confused. "I'm sorry Mrs Hudson. I don't know what you are talking about."

"I heard you, the other night." She raises an eyebrow and nods, obviously hoping John will finish the thought for her, unfortunately he has no idea what she is talking about.

She sighs "Oh John please. I heard the two of you up there, squeaking bedsprings, the headboard banging against the wall."

John's eyes widen and he stares up at the ceiling.

"I'm not a prude, but like I said, you need to end things with your wife, and I would appreciate it if you could maybe keep the volume down a little."

"That... That wasn't me. He, god, he must have had someone else up there."

She shots him a disbelieving look. "Please don't lie to me."

"I'm not, it wasn't me."

She shakes her head, clearly not believing him "Well I hope whoever Sherlock was with is very understanding then, screaming out someone else's name during sex would put most people off."

"Wh.. What?"

She shakes her head. "It really isn't worth trying to hide it. I very clearly heard him scream your name, and then it went all quiet."

"I'll, I'll just go up, I'll ask him to keep the noise down." John reaches for the banister to steady himself, the thoughts racing through his head making his knees feel weak.

He goes up to 221B slowly, trying to put off the conversation ahead, but all too soon he reaches the top step and has to open the door. He finds Sherlock peering through his microscope in the kitchen, totally absorbed he seems to not even have noticed that John had arrived.

John clears his throat, and when that fails to get a response says "Tea?" with a raised voice. Sherlock startles a little, blinking at John in surprise, then replies "Yes." and goes back to examining his slides.

John huffs and sets about making tea. This is a conversation that he needs tea for, or maybe something stronger. No, best not he decides, he needs a clear head for this.

Once the tea is prepared he places one in front of Sherlock and sits at the table opposite him. He takes a sip of tea and braces himself.

"I saw Mrs Hudson downstairs. She seems well."

"Mmmm." Sherlock replies in a vaguely positive way whilst not taking his eyes away from the microscope.

"Yes, and she still has very sharp hearing for a lady of her age."

Sherlock raises his eyes to peer curiously at John over the eyepiece. "Yes John, other than her hip she is in fine health. Why are you telling me this?"

"Um. Well, it's just that she mentioned something she heard the other night."

Sherlock raises an eyebrow.

"Noises from, from your bedroom. She seemed to think you had a...a...um... friend visiting."

Sherlock looks back into his microscope and does not answer. There is however a slight pinkness to his cheeks that wasn't there before.

"She seemed to think it was me, said something about hearing you scr... saying my name."

Sherlock ignores him and continues examining his slide.

"Well, anyway, she asked if we could keep the noise down a bit. Well obviously it wasn't me so.. if you..I mean.. when your friend comes to visit again, maybe you could try to, um, try to be a bit quieter."

Sherlock swallows hard enough for John to see his throat muscles working.

John takes a deep breath, jealousy overcoming his embarrassment. He wants to know who this mystery person is who seems to have managed to get Sherlock to open up to a sexual relationship. "Did you, um, want to talk about it, I mean, is it someone serious? I'm just curious because you said my name."

Sherlock says defensively "His name is John too, it really shouldn't be this difficult for you to grasp, it is hardly an uncommon name. He is my boyfriend."

John tries to hide his shock. Sherlock has just admitted being in a relationship. A real one. With a man. A man called John. A man called John who isn't him. He tries to ask the things a normal friend should ask in this situation. "So, um, have you known him long? What does he do?"

Sherlock's eyes dart around the room for a moment as if he is panicked about the question and John looks at him curiously. After a few seconds Sherlock replies "I've been seeing him a few weeks, he's a... nurse." 

Something doesn't seem right. John decides to probe into this further. "OK. What does he look like? Tell me about him?"

"Um, well he's.. short, not really short, but shorter than me... blue eyes... blonde hair." He trails off at the end and looks guilty away from John.

John is now suspicious that this "John" does not exist, wanting to test his theory he asks "What did he do before he was a nurse?"

"Navy." Sherlock blurts out. "He was in the Navy."

John laughs "Sherlock, you are describing me but changing details in the most obvious ways. Since when have you been such a terrible lier?" 

"I... it's true John."

John just stares at him until Sherlock sags.

"OK, you caught me off guard. There is no other John. I was..I was on my own. I'm sure you can make a good guess about what I was doing. I... I didn't realise I was that loud though. Don't worry about me disturbing anyone, I won't be doing that again."

"Don't be silly, there is nothing to be ashamed about, masturbation is entirely natural, just try to keep the noise down next time. But why? Why did you scream my name?"

"Because I like you." Sherlock mumbles.

"When you say like...?"

"Don't ask please." Sherlock, drops his head, chin on his chest to hide his face, after several seconds of silence he blurts out "I love you, alright? As if my landlady hearing me isn't enough embarrassment, you have to humiliate me by forcing me to admit that I have fallen to sentiment."

John smiles. "So, that was some session you had yourself."

"Don't John, please don't laugh at me." 

John gives a tight smile "I'm really not."

"Just go back to your wife."

"I don't think so."

"Why?" Sherlock's face is still cast down, but he peeks up through his lashes to try to work out what John means.

"Because I love you too. I've.. God, I've held this in so long, so many years. I've loved you almost from the start, but I never thought you would want a relationship like that, so I pushed it down, kept it in."

Sherlock looks very unsure as he stutters "B..but Mary..."

"She's not you. I needed someone while you were gone. She was good to me, at least I thought she was. I didn't read the files but we both know she was probably sent by Moriarty to keep an eye on me. I'm pretty sure she does care about me now, but it's not like it is with us. She is second place, a consolation prize to myself because I couldn't have you, and I'm fairly sure she doesn't think of me as the love of her life."

"The baby..."

"Isn't mine. I was going to go through with it, when I thought it was stay with her or be alone, but now I know that we can be an us, that changes everything."

"Not yours?"

"The dates don't add up. She hasn't even tried giving me a fake due date, I've seen the scans, she knows she can't fool a doctor like that. She's probably hoping I won't think about the conception date, but what with work and conferences, it just isn't possible. The baby isn't mine, but in the absence of any alternative I was going to put up with it."

Sherlock stares at him shocked. "You're sure?"

"Mmhmm." John hums in confirmation.

"You were going to bring up someone else's child?"

"Better than being alone. Do I have another option?" John asks, his voice full of hope. He stands and moves around the table towards Sherlock.

Sherlock rises to move directly in front of John, his face lights up as he asks "Move back here? Live with me?"

John smiles and teases "Eyeballs in the fridge? Legs in the bath? Hazardous chemicals in the teapot?"

Sherlock chuckles and counters "Moaning about me eating and sleeping? Complaints about my experiments? Awful jumpers and inane television programmes?"

John's eyes soften as he places a hand on Sherlock's shoulder and asks "Angelo's for dinner? Takeaway over case files? Tea and toast in the morning? Our bi-weekly who can find Mycroft's bugs first competition?"

Sherlock is incandescent "Come with me on cases? The thrill of the chase?"

John's hand slips down from Sherlock's shoulder to grasp his hand tight. "The adrenaline? The rush? The amazing deductions? Solving murders?"

"Kissing?" Sherlock asks with a nervous tremor to his voice, afraid that he has misread the kind of relationship John wants.

"Kissing." John confirms happily. "One bedroom?"

Emboldened by John's confirmation about kissing, and request to share a room Sherlock is much more confident as he asks "Promise to fuck me?"

"Oh God yes." John breaths.

"Can I fuck you?" Sherlock asks in a smaller voice while staring at a point just beyond John's ear.

John smirks "If you're good. One bedroom?"

Sherlock pulls him in and kisses him closed mouthed but hard, crushing their lips together. "One bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading, don't forget to click kudos if you did, or even better leave a comment :-)
> 
> I am DaisyFairy1 on Tumblr.


End file.
